Prince Narwhal
Prince Narwhal is a male, IceWing prince and brother to Queen Glacier. A character solely featured in Winter Turning, he is the father of Winter, Icicle, and Hailstorm, as well as the husband to Tundra. Narwhal seems to be trusted with the kingdom, as Glacier put him in charge while she was in the rainforest. He also appears to be quite clever, ambitious, and power-hungry; he seems to knows exactly what to do to get what he wants. Biography Winter Turning In the prologue, Winter mentions Narwhal to Hailstorm, saying how he will be furious that the two are in SkyWing territory. In a flashback, Narwhal, Tundra, Winter, Icicle, Hailstorm, three attendants, and one of Winter's uncles were all a part of a hunting party for the dining table of Glacier herself. As Winter is distracted during the hunt while a mother polar bear and her cubs are in clear sight, Narwhal wings out of the sky with his wife and brother. When Winter fails to catch the bear, he furiously roars at his son, demanding to know how he could have let the bear get away. Later, after Winter and Hailstorm return to the Ice Kingdom, he announces that Hailstorm has returned and surprisingly puts Hailstorm at the bottom of the Seventh Circle, and even more surprisingly he puts Winter at the top of the First Circle. This was a well executed plan that made sure that Hailstorm would preform the Diamond Trial and either way they would have a dragonet on top in the first circle. Talons of Power He is mentioned to have caught the plague, and that his condition is worsening, as told to Hailstorm by the IceWing messenger. Tundra, his mate, also caught the plague. Family Tree Quotes “Ssso. My two sons have returned to me. One I thought could never come back—the other I hoped never would.” – To Winter and Hailstorm. "Therefore he must be added back into the rankings." - Narwhal during the dragonets ranking ceremony. "Whichever of you does not return, I know you will accept defeat with honor." - At the start of the Diamond Trial. Trivia * A Narwhal is a medium-sized toothed whale that possesses a large tusk from a protruding canine tooth. It lives in the arctic waters of Greenland, Canada, and Russia. * Winter said that Narwhal's outward demeanor was pretty much the same whether he was proud or furious. * Narwhal does not seem to like Winter, as shown by the fact that he tries to eliminate him with the Diamond Trial. * He is one of the five IceWings confirmed to have caught the plague. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NarwhatTDLA.png|Disapproving Narwhal, by ThatDragonLayingAround blue.png|by Heron NarwhalbyAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska narwhalswimminginincekingdoms.jpg|By EmberOfTheSandwings IMG_20161122_144742.jpg|Prince Narwhal IceWing - Narwhal.png|Narwhal by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing o-NARWHAL-facebook.jpg.cf.jpg|An actual Narwhal 5d567b67617e68815a733b65357bc5c2.jpg|The superior narwhal. de:Narwhal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Soldiers